


Going Home

by StarrySummers04



Series: Missing Marlie Moments [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie and Matteusz walk home together after the disaster that was prom, and their first date.





	Going Home

So, things hadn't gone to plan. Not in the slightest. When Matteusz had asked Charlie to go to the prom with him, neither of them could have imagined that things would go so badly. Now they were walking home.

"I'm sorry about how tonight went." Charlie apologised, Matteusz was walking along at his side. Miss Quill and April were walking slightly in front of the boys.

"Is okay. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose." Matteusz responded.

"No, but I doubt it could have been much worse." Charlie stated. Matteusz grabbed his hand and linked their fingers.

"Maybe things could have gone better but I am also sure they could have been worse." Matteusz disagreed. "Besides, I got what I wanted from tonight."

"You did?"

"Yes. I have been attracted to you since the start of the school year and the aim of tonight was to get to know you better and I also wanted to find out if it was worth trying to pursue a relationship with you. And I do." Matteusz explained. Charlie smiled shyly.

Looking away from Matteusz, Charlie noticed that April and Miss Quill had stopped. He and Matteusz must have fallen very far behind whilst conversing. April smiled at him reassuringly whilst Miss Quill threw them a dirty look. At this point, Charlie could no longer bring himself to care. Despite everything that had gone wrong tonight, and the things that had been revealed, Matteusz still wanted to be with Charlie. They continued to walk together in silence with their hands intertwined. Nothing else needed to be said. They had plenty of time.


End file.
